Groot
Groot is a humanoid plant from Taluhnia and a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Biography ''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude Rocket Raccoon and Groot arrive at the Hub in search of work. There, they are hired by Stygian crimelord Zade Scraggot to hunt down the local Scalluscs. Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted A price for Rocket head was put by a bounty hunter who had enough of Rocket and Groot taking all the bounties, this caused Groot to turn against Rocket, betrayed Rocket tries to get away, when he meets face to face with the man who started the manhunt for Rocket, he reveals to Rocket why he did this, as Groot who heard this, burst into the room, angry at that bounty hunter. scaring him, he cancels the manhunt for Rocket. Guardians of the Galaxy Groot and his partner and friend, Rocket Raccoon, are a duo of bounty hunters who were searching for quarry on the planet Xandar, when they spot Peter Quill, who is attempting to retrieve a mysterious orb from Gamora. Learning of the large bounty on Quill's head, the two joined the fight. Soon after, all four were caught by the Nova Corps and sent to a space prison called The Kyln. In the prison, Groot easily subdued a large alien prisoner who threatened Quill. As Gamora had a plan to sell the Orb to someone else. Quill, Rocket and Groot agreed to help and split the reward. Rocket had a plan to escape the prison, which required a battery from a tall column in the prison. As he explained that it was very important to take the battery last, Groot stretched his body up to the panel and immediately grabbed the battery, setting off an alarm. Aiding in the escape, they headed to Knowhere, to meet with Gamora's buyer, The Collector. The ''Dark Aster started falling to the ground and the Guardians were about to die, but Groot created a shield with his body around them. When asked by Rocket why he would do such a thing, which would lead to his death, Groot responded "We are Groot". When the ship crashed, sticks were spread all over the ground. The other four lay in pain. After defeating Ronan, the four Guardians entered the Milano, Rocket was holding a pot with a stick popped out of it. Rocket looked down to discover Groot had begun regenerating, as the stick now had a face and arms. Baby Groot danced to the Jackson 5's I Want You Back while Drax was cleaning his knife. Drax turned to Baby Groot, but he stopped dancing, Drax returned to cleaning his knife, and Baby Groot continued. Character traits Groot is a monosyllabic tree creature who is only capable of saying the words "I am Groot." Abilities * Super Strength: Like all Flora Colossus' he has amazing strength. * Chlorokinesis: Like all Flora Colossus' he can control plants. * Transformation: Like all Flora Colossus' he can transform his body to a larger height and mass, but decreasing his speed, and transform his limbs into anything like shields and spines. * 'Regeneration: '''Like all Flora Colossus' he can regenerate his entire body from any damage done including being blown into pieces. Equipment ''To be added Relationships *Star-Lord - Teammate and leader. *Drax the Destroyer - Teammate. *Rocket Raccoon - Friend and teammate. *Gamora - Teammate. *Ronan the Accuser - Enemy *Nebula - Enemy *Korath the Pursuer - Enemy *Thanos - Enemy Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 films) **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' - Vin Diesel **''Guardians of the Galaxy 2'' - Vin Diesel *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 comics) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic'' (First appearance) **''Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude'' **''Guardians of the Galaxy: Galaxy's Most Wanted'' Behind the scenes *Krystian Godlewski portrayed the character on set, though his acting was not used in the final character CGI. *Vin Diesel recorded Groot's iconic line, "I am Groot," over 1,000 times and also recorded all of his lines in several different languages, including Russian, Mandarin, Spanish, Portuguese, and French so that they could use his real voice in the film around the world. *James Gunn did the dancing Baby Groot scene in the film. Trivia Groot is extremely intelligent, but can only say "I am Groot." The meaning depends on the variety of the tone that he uses. Gallery ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Rocketandgrootonxandar.png Rocketscoldinggrootfromdrinkingoutofafountain.png Grootatafountain.png Grootdrinkingfromafountain.png Groot subject.jpg Gotg in Jail.jpg Guardiansinprison.jpg Rocket and Groot.jpg Grootgivesagirlaflower.png AgirlinGotg.png TheGuardiansonthiership.png StarlordwiththeOrb.png IAmGroot.png Grootpatroodsthorns.png Grootlooksattapemachine.png Ahwhatthehellidon'tgotlongalifespananyway.png Guardiansinthecockpit.png Grootsglowingflowers.png Rocket and Groot.png GrootandRocketPurpleExplosion.png Groot-Smile.png GuardiansatKnowhere.jpg GrootwithDrax.png TheGuardianssittingtogether.jpg GrootandRocketExplosion.jpg Guardians_at_Nova.jpg Dancing Groot.gif Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Guardians-of-the-Galaxy first Screenshot.jpg Grootconceptart.JPG|Early Concept Art. Groot Concept Art.png Rocket and Groot Headshot.jpg Poster - Rocket and Groot.jpg Groot Promo Art Decor.jpg Groot_Movie_Alt.png Groot.png Guardians-of-the-galaxy-empire-cover.jpg Overlay charactergroot desktop.jpg Guardiansofthegalaxy avatar groot.png GotGRocketGroottextlessposter.jpg Groot GOTG UK Poster.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY 5.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Disney INFINITY.jpg Rocket and Groot Keyframe Art.jpg Groot Gotg Concept Art 2.jpg Groot Gotg Concept Art 1.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art III.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art II.jpg Jackson Sze Gotg Concept Art I.jpg OwnitNow Gotg.jpg Videos Meet the Guardians of the Galaxy Groot|Meet Groot Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vin Diesel Behind the Scenes Movie Interview|Vin Diesel Interview Marvel's "Guardians of the Galaxy" - Vin Diesel Interview|Vin Diesel Interview }} Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Revived Category:Kyln prisoners Category:Criminals